You're Afraid Of What, Now?
by LemonYellowCoat
Summary: 'Kuro, who had just finished brewing the tea, quickly opened the door, dodging so that Oliver's elbow didn't accidentally hit his nose and give him a nosebleed. The hitting the nose part had happened only once, but the nosebleed thing has happened several times.' 2p!AsaKiku, Oneshot, lots of fluff. Read and Review !


Oliver Kirkland was walking down a quiet street, humming happily to himself and grasping a carefully wrapped box of cupcakes in his hands. He was going to visit Kuro-poppet's house for tea like they always did every Sunday. It was something the two always looked forward to do. The week just got so busy, and it was enough to drive one insane!

Well. They were both already insane, but not the point. Suddenly feeling as if something was slightly off, Oliver paused. He then heard a sound as if leaves were rustling, and was that… a kitten mewling? Setting the box of cupcakes down- hopefully nobody would steal it, and if they did, they'd be unknowingly eating flesh- Oliver peeked through the few bushes that lined the sidewalk.

His worst suspicions were confirmed when he saw a teensy kitten curled up behind one of the bushes, shaking. The once white coat was dirty and brown, and it had no collar. Oliver felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. The poor, poor kitty! It was probably lost, and alone… did it have anyone to go to? While Oliver didn't care about people suffering- heck, he enjoyed people suffering- animals were a completely, totally different story.

Oliver gently poked the kitten. It shuffled slightly and mewed. Well, it didn't seem to be in pain. Just hungry, and most likely cold. It was a crisp day. "Hey there, little poppet." He soothingly said. "I'm going to pick you up. Is that okay?"

A tail twitch. Oliver took that as permission. He gently scooped up the ball of fur, mumbling comfortingly. The cat at first meowed in protest, squirming, but eventually curled back up into a comfortable position. It was so small, Oliver could probably hold him in one hand comfortably. Of course, that would be dangerous, so Oliver kept it cupped between his hands.

Oliver grabbed the cupcake box (He had to set the kitten down to do so, but he promptly put the cat back on the box, who went straight to sleep.) and hurried to Kuro's, hoping he wasn't too late. When he reached the traditional Japanese-looking house, he knocked with his elbow. "Kuro-poppet~!" He chimed, rapidly knocking. "I brought a surprise!"

Kuro, who had just finished brewing the tea, quickly opened the door, dodging so that Oliver's elbow didn't accidentally hit his nose and give him a nosebleed. The hitting the nose part had happened only once, but the nosebleed thing has happened several times. More times than Kuro was willing to admit. Oliver beamed brightly in the middle of Kuro's ruminating about nosebleeds. "Kuro poppet! It's so nice to see you!" He sang.

Kuro nodded, and Oliver held out the box for him. "Here, this is for you!" He chirped. Kuro was about to thank him when he suddenly saw the sleeping kitten on the box.

His heart stopped. For a completely different reason than the pink-haired Englishman. Oliver tilted his head, completely confused at the slightly irregular breathing of the other man, who was staring at the cat with wide eyes. "Kuro-poppet? What's wrong?" Oliver asked, worriedly. Kuro seemed to snap out of it and gave the box back to Oliver, a little bit too quickly.

"Nothing, Oliver." Kuro said calmly. "I just dislike them." Oliver took it the wrong way, his eyes suddenly full of hurt.

"But… you always said you liked my cupcakes!" Oliver said sadly. Was it all a lie? Was his life a lie? Kuro quickly shook his head.

"No, no, not the cupcakes!" He swiftly corrected, then sighed. "Ah… I just… dislike animals." Kuro lied. Well, it wasn't entirely a lie. Kuro had a deep, dark, and embarrassing fear of animals. Any animal. Cute, fluffy, deadly, dangerous, in his eyes, they were all terrifying. Unless they were dead, then they were not friends. Oliver brightened up instantly.

"Oh, that's good. Well, it's not good that you dislike animals." Oliver tsk tsk-ed playfully, then giggled. Kuro smiled slightly, a rare sight that filled Oliver with inexplicable joy.

"Go ahead and come in." Kuro said, stepping aside so Oliver could go inside. Oliver grinned and walked inside, and Kuro stiffened at the thought of the cat inside his house.

"If it's okay, could you leave the cat outside?" He asked, and Oliver looked at the kitten.

"But it'd be all lonely!" Oliver protested. He wasn't about to let the poor, helpless cat be left alone again. "What, are you afraid of him? Or her… whichever the little biscuit-poppet is." He absentmindedly booped the cat's nose. Kuro mentally damned Oliver for being too cute.

"I… just…" Kuro said, trying to come up with a good excuse. It was only then that Oliver realized.

"You're scared of cats?" He innocently asked. Kuro was silent. Oliver giggled. "Wait, you're scared of cats? But look at this little guy~! He's so cute!" Oliver set the box down and picked up the kitten, waking it up. It narrowed his eyes and hissed.

Kuro jumped back slightly. Oliver laughed. "C'mon, Kuro poppet~! It's only a cat! A teensy little kitten!" He cheerily said, enjoying seeing Kuro squirm for once. Kuro nudged an advancing Oliver away, avoiding the kitten.

"Stop that." Kuro said, slightly snappish.

"Aaaw, but he's so cute!"

"No, he's not, he's a monster."

"Nooo, he's a fluffy ball of adorable!" Oliver insisted, and the cat swiped at the air and hissed. Kuro shivered.

"I'm going to kill you one day for this, you know that?" He sharply said, and Oliver just laughed. Kuro wouldn't do that. He probably couldn't do that. Not because he was too weak, because he certainly wasn't. In fact, he was probably stronger.

"No, you won't, you know you love me." Oliver teased. Kuro huffed, and Oliver grinned happily.

Setting the cat down, who instantly ran to behind the cupcake box, Oliver poked Kuro. Kuro angrily flicked his eyes over to meet Oliver's. "What if I don't, huh? Playing with my emotions like that was harsh."

Oliver grinned and pecked Kuro's cheek, satisfied when he pulled back and saw a faint blush. "Of course you don't, dear." He took Kuro's hand and smiled.

Kuro tried to look stern, but there was a light smile on his face he couldn't fight off. "The tea's going to get cold." He simply said, and Oliver nodded happily.

"Okay, Kuro-poppet~!" He chirped, and the two went, hand in hand, to have tea for two.

* * *

**A/N: 2p!AsaKiku deserves more love, what can I say~ OwO I'm sorry for not updating 'Canadian Idiot' for a while, blame writer's block. Erm, this was proofed by the radical Japan, who is known as Lightningoceansky on this site. She's not as active on here, but she's very rad and yay. Anyways, I hoped you liked it! Amity out! Hopefully I'll update Canadian Idiot soon. Hopefully. ~Amity**


End file.
